


The Ritual of the Heart

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec Week 2017 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is the son of Poseidon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Coming Out, Demigods, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Healing, Healing Sex, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus is the son of Hades, Malec Week, Malec Week 2017, Physical Pain, Power Exchange, Protective Alec Lightwood, Read ch 2!, Rimming, Sex Magic, Shower Sex, The definition of Demigod is a little different, They are not cousins!, They love each other, Top Alec Lightwood, fake hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Day four of the Malec week.Alec and Magnus are supposed to hate each other, they are the kids of Poseidon and Hades respectively. Their relationship is supposed to be only to perform the connection ritual, but is not. Alec and Magnus are friends, and secretly in love with each other. They are tired of pretending, how will everyone react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 plot: Greek mythology.
> 
> Well, this is day four. I was really thinking of not posting anything today but someone commented on the last fic and said: "I'll follow you to Edom and beyond" and frankly, it made my day, so here it is.

“Go to hell, asshole”, Alec screamed tuning around to leave. Magnus rolled his eyes epically.

“Where the fuck do you think I come from!” He answered. Alec blushed and huffed because it was true and just entered his cabin throwing the door hard.

Alec sigh before taking his phone out and writing to Magnus.

**A: You said awful things.  
** **M: Sorry, dear. People were talking and I got carried away. Tho you did too  
** **A: Yeah, sorry too and I get it, you said Iz saw us?  
** **M: I think so; I think it was a better idea if we had just talked to her. She won’t judge.  
**

********** **

********

Alec sigh before answering.

**A: I think you’re right, but we just couldn’t risk it.**

Magnus left the message seen, he didn’t answer.

**A: Magnus?  
M: Sorry, I was just thinking… It would be really that bad if they knew? And… You really don’t care that I’m… My father’s son?**

Alec immediately dialed Magnus’ number. His friend answered at the second ring.

“Magnus Bane, the strongest man I know after Jace, is doubting himself?” Alec asked. Magnus huffed on the line.

“Hey, it can happen to anyone. Now answer.” Alec sigh and got serious again.

“No Magnus, I don’t think it’ll be a problem. You said it was better if nobody knew of our friendship because that would meant we’ll have to explain and you and I are supposed to be enemies. But I really don’t care, actually, the ritual would be better if we all liked each other.”

“We like each other, Alexander”, Magnus answered.

“We know that, but the rest don’t and that interfieres. And for the other question, do you care that I’m Poseidon’s son?”

“No, of course no, Alec, our fathers where only there to get our mothers pregnant and we only relate to this life because of the ritual."

“Ok, then why should I care that you are Hades' son? As you said, the only reason we relate to them is because of the ritual. You are not bad, you are a wonderful person..." Alec stoped because he didn't wanted to give himself away.

"Thank you, Alexander", Magnus answered with a smile. "You are wonderful too."

"Well, the ritual is in three days", Alec said, changing the subject. "If we are going to say something, it must be in that time."

"You're right. But are you sure about this? I don't care if we keep it a secret."

Magnus was so considerate to Alec always. He made Alec's heart beat faster when he did those things. But truth be told, Alec wanted to tell everyone, and take that opportunity to finally tell Magnus about his feelings for him.

"I am. Are you?" Alec asked.

"Yes, I am"

"Well, then is settled, I see you tonight, in the same spot as always and we will discuss this."

"Ok, see you later, darling." And saying their goodbyes, they hung up. Alec lied down on his bed and sighed, he hopped that this year it will worked.

Alec and his twin sister Isabelle, where the children of the great god Poseidon; Magnus was the son of the underworld god Hades; and Jace, Alec’s best friend, was the son of the leader of the Olympus, Zeus.

The three gods had many children in their lives, but there where some of them that had a direct blood connection with their father. This people, were meant to perform a ritual of earth and Olympus connection every year, in order to keep balance. Light and darkness combined, the inmortal and mortal worlds together. The ritual had to be performed in a special rural area that had a connection to the Olympus.

Every year, the three demigods, direct bloodline connection of the mayor gods, went camping to that place to perform the ritual. It was done generation by generation, since the connection ran from one god child to another. The very day the former demigod died, the new one was born and given the power.

For this generation there were four of them, since Poseidon’s kids were twins. But that only meant that the power was divided in half, nothing more.

Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Magnus, where meant to perform the ritual every year until they died and the new generation was born.

Nighter of them was a direct son from the gods, since they were forbidden to leave Mount Olympus or the underworld since the big greek war, some centuries ago. But they where part of their blood line and since the connection was a power that passed from one person to another; it chose the most accurate indirect son of the god.

Apart from that, Magnus and Alec were supposed to hate each other, and they used to. When they were younger they couldn’t stand each others presence. That was until four years ago, when Alec was sixteen and was almost killed by the power in his veins because he wasn’t focused enough.

The black haired demigod had been practicing for the ritual alone in the woods. The problem was that his mind was somewhere else. The power had overtook him; thankfully Magnus had found him just in time, as his body was shaking and his nose bleeding.

Hades’s son had drained the power out of Alec’s body and had take him to the infirmary just in time. When Alec regained consciousness everybody asked him what had happened, but he didn’t told anyone the reason why his mind was away… Anyone but Magnus.

When he had went to visit Alec at his room; the poor demigod couldn’t hold back any longer. Everyone knew that Magnus Bane was bisexual, so Alec had confessed that he had just found out he was gay with tears in his eyes.

Magnus gave him support, comfort and someone to relate to. After that, Alec would ask Magnus for advice, and they ended up becoming friends and keeping the act of hate. The problem was, that in that path, Alec had fallen in love with Magnus.

What Alec didn’t knew, was that his feelings were reciprocated…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Finally updating this one, hope there are still readers. Ok, the first part is a little explanation because I felt it was something that wasn't very clear on the first chapter. That part is between -----, then there is the actual chapter. Hope you enjoy.

\----------

  
Explanation:

Ok, so Alec, Isabelle, Magnus and Jace are the sons of the Greek gods Poseidon, Hades and Zeus respectively. But they are not the direct sons. What does that mean? It means that somehow the gods are their fathers but at the same time they are not. I'll explain how that works. The reason why I did it like that, is because if they were direct sons of the gods, that would mean they would be cousins, Magnus and Alec will be cousins and I don't like incest, so they are not related.

That clear, so, how are the gods indirect fathers? Easy, as I said on chapter one, the gods are forbidden to leave Mount Olympus in their physical forms. Which means, when they are going to give the power to a children, they possess the body of the father of the kid, so both, the father and the god are present in the act of conception. (Yeah, I know, basically Maryse, and Joselyn and Jace's mother had sex with a god at the same time that with their husbands but it is what it is). So, the real father of the demigod is completely conscious but at the same time, they kind of feel the presence of the god in their body.

So basically, the kid is the son of it's father, but the presence of the god inside the father gives them their power. How does the god know or how does the father know that he has a god inside? Well, most of the time is a matter of family. The Lightwoods, Herondales and Fray, have been families with demigods before; it's not on every generation, and is not always a son of one of the three main, but it is in the family and they know about it. In Magnus' case, he is the first one of his family, and that's why he has issues with his parents (as always with Magnus).

So that is a demigod, the indirect son of a greek good, any god, not only the main ones. If any of the principal demigods dies before 60 (which is the top age to perform the ritual); all the demigods from his generation will loose their power and the next generation will be born. Some years will pass until that generation will be able to perform the ritual; that is why the first ritual of every generation is the strongest one.

Finally, the reason why Zeus' and Poseidon's sons have to hate Hades' one is because they used to believe that it gave balance to the ritual. Poseidon's demigod handled water, and Hades' fire, they are oposite elements so the two demigods couldn't like each other. And Zeus is the governor of the Olympus, while Hades is from the Underworld, so they are oposite forces. With the pass of the years, that belief was proven wrong, but the demigods didn't stop hating each other (except for a few exceptions that I might mention). That's all, end, enjoy the chapter.

\----------

  
Alec was scared, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He was going to tell Hades’ son how he felt; he was going to let the water power, give him the strength to tell him. And if in the end Magnus rejected him, he was going to take it with his head high. He was a demigod, feelings weren’t supposed to scare him.

That was what he keep telling himself to try to settle his wild heart. Alec was 20 years old, he’s been friends with Magnus for four years, and in love with him for two of them. It was time, it was time to confess his feeling and tell everyone else about their friendship.

Alec was sitting in his bed, canalizing the power of water to help him relax a little, when there was a knock on his cabin’s door.

“Come in,” he said opening his eyes.

“Hey, buddy,” Jace said stepping inside. “You’ve been in here since your little fight with the devil this afternoon.”

“What time is it?” Alec asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Like past 8, man,” Jace answered.

“Shit,” Alec cursed standing up and putting his jacket on.

“Hey, where are you going?” Jace asked as Alec paced around the cabin grabbing his things.

“I- I need to go somewhere, Jace. I’ll talk to you later.” And saying that Alec got out of the cabin, running to the spot in the forest where Magnus saved him four years ago.

****************************

Magnus was pacing in the woods, a sort of torch was hanging on a tree and giving him light. He had been waiting for Alec for half and hour, and was starting to think that maybe his friend wouldn’t come.

He made up his mind and started picking up his things when he heard a noise. It startled him at the beginning but then he realized that they were fast steps and a smile appeared on his face as he saw who they belonged to.

“Magnus,” Alec said panting with his hands on his knees. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay, darling. I thought you weren’t coming but I’m glad you’re here.”

Alec smiled at him as his heart jumped in his chest. He was so gone for this man, that his only desire was to kiss him, all the time, and tell him how much he loved him.

What he didn’t knew was that for Magnus it was the same. Alec’s smile made his stomach turn pleasantly and a smile of his own appeared on his face. He was completely in love with Alec, and though he was afraid of putting his heart at stake again; he felt like Alec was worth everything.

They sat on the floor, talking sweet nothings and about their day. It was so easy for them. They haven’t talked much since they arrived to the camp, and since when they were on New York they couldn’t see each other, they decided to catch up there.

They talked, laughed and looked at each other fondly. Hours could have passed but they didn’t felt them.

After the conversation ended and a comfortable silence installed between them. It was Magnus who broke it.

“I think we should tell them tomorrow,” he said. Alec hummed in agreement.

“We’re both ready, so yeah, we should,” he answered.

“You’re not scared of telling them how we became friends?” Magnus asked.

Alec smiled and then shook his head. Heading the conversation there, gave him a chance to finally confess his feelings.

“No, I already came out to my parents, and it’s been four years, I’m perfectly fine with my sexuality now,” he answered. “Besides, I think Izzy already suspects it, and I really want my friends to know who I actually am.”

Magnus smiled back at him. And just when Alec was about to continue talking and say his feelings out loud, Magnus spoke.

“I’m glad you think like that, darling. There is nothing to be ashamed of,” he said before adding. “And you’re like my best friend, I really want everyone to know that already.”

The “best friend” part hit Alec like a brick wall. It made his heart ache in his chest. It reminded him of what he wanted but could never have.

The words died in his throat as his soul suppressed his feelings again. Magnus cared about him, deeply; but only as a friend, as a _best friend_. And that was something that had lasted for four years, Alec didn’t stood a chance.

As always, the fear of destroying his friendship surfaced inside him and he had to hide his pain with a smile and a broken “me too.”

After another silence. It was Alec who spoke first. He couldn’t take the pain anymore, he needed to get away from Magnus.

“We should go,” he said, as casual as he could.

“Yeah,” Magnus answered without a clue of what was going on in Alec’s mind. “We missed diner,” he added checking the time.

“I’m sure we can steal something from the kitchen,” he said with a smile standing up and extending his hand to help Magnus.

Magnus chuckled grabbing the hand and standing, before both of them picked their things and turning the torch off, they headed back to the cabins.

What neither of them knew, was that there was someone accidentally listening to the whole conversation, with a surprised expression and both hands on it’s mouth to cover the surprised gasp…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Who do you think was listening? You'll see. See you next time, if you have questions about the demigods thing, let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and cliffhanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is finally a new chapter. I made this one way longer, almost 3k words, in compensation for your patience. I apologize for Jace's language in advance, that was not good. Enjoy.

Alec woke up the next morning feeling drained. He cried himself to sleep the night before; which for him was ridiculous. He had taken his unrequited love for two years, another night made no difference.

Except that it did. Alec wanted to tell Magnus about how he felt and maybe, maybe hope for at least a polite rejection and not the complete ruin of their friendship. But last night he just couldn’t, after hearing Magnus call him “best friend” with such an adoring tone, he didn’t dare ruin that beautiful hope.

With a sigh he got out of bed and gave himself a quick shower. There were two days left until the ritual, and if he wanted things to work, he would have to tell his friends about Magnus and to tell Magnus about his feelings.

As he was finishing dressing, there was a knock on the door that pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Come in,” Alec said. He expected to be Izzy or Jace calling him for break fast, or even Magnus; but the person that came through his cabin's door, surprised him a little.

“Hey, Alec,” Clary said closing the door softly.

“Hey, Clary. Not that I’m complaining, but we usually see each other for the first time at breakfast and you’re definitely not the first person I see in the morning.”

The redhead giggled with a roll of her eyes before taking a chair and sitting in front of Alec’s bed. The demigod sat in front of her as Clary’s expression turned serious.

“I know, but there is something I want to talk to you about.” Clary looked nervous. 

“And what is it?” Alec asked frowning at her.

“Look, Alec. I know that is probably not any of my business, but Izzy is my best friend, apart from Simon, and I’m dating and in love with your best friend, so it’s something really hard for me to keep silent. But before I said anything I really wanted to talk to you and…”

“Ok, stop,” Alec interrupted her rambling as he saw how she fidgeted with her fingers. “Fray, I have no idea what are you talking about.”

Clary sighed before looking straight into his eyes.

“I was at the woods yesterday and I accidentally heard your conversation with Magnus.” She finally stated.

Alec’s blood went cold. He felt his emotional walls raising as he prepared his defensive side. He glared at Clary with a well practiced cold frown, making her look away embarrassed for a moment.

“I- I didn’t intended to, Alec,” Clary started looking at him with a newfound ferocity. Clary was strong and determined and Alec knew that. "I was just walking by and I accidentally heard you two talking.”

“How much did you heard?” Alec asked with a final sigh but keeping his frown.

“Enough to know that you’ve been lying to your friends and hiding things from them.” Clary said with the same determination but not in an accusatory tone. “Look Alec, I get it. Everyone expects you to hate each other and frankly I remember you two did sometime. But is nothing you have to hide. I don’t know how long this has been going on but…”

“Four years,” Alec interrupted her. Clary took some moments before understanding and opening her eyes wide.

“Four? Gods, Alec, that’s a while,” she told him. “Anyway, you should really tell them. They love you Alec, we all do and they will not care if you and Magnus are friends or that you’re gay or…”

“What?” Alec said with a shaky voice.

“Yeah, I heard that too,” Clary answered but then seeing Alec’s panicked expression she continued. “But it’s fine! I’m totally okay with that, Alec, you’re still the same. What I’m saying is that Jace and Izzy really deserve to know.”

The dark-haired demigod took some moments before answering. When he first met Clary, they didn’t like each other very much. But seeing how fierce she was and how she was willing to sacrifice herself for the ones she loved, they started getting along.

Clary made Jace incredibly happy and that was something Alec liked about her too. He cared about Jace deeply and he knew that for his blond best friend, one night stands were easier than relationships. But not with Clary, he opened his heart to her, even though he thought he was damaged somehow. And Clary took all of it and love it as hard as she could.

So Alec considered Clary his friend, even if they weren’t _that_ close. So, listening to her saying that it was completely fine with her that he was gay, it made his heart calm a little.

“I- I know that I should tell them, and I will. Actually Magnus and I said we were going to do that today, but I’m scared of how they will react.” By Alec’s admission, Clary smiled.

“As I said, they love you Alec. You know Izzy defends the LGBTQ community with her heart, she loves Aline and Helen. Why it will be different for her brother? And is the same with Jace, he is so straight that he’s more than fine with gay men.” Alec chuckled at that, it was true. 

Jace was the straightest person he knew, so much that when a gay man flirted with him, once in a bar. Jace answered with one of his cocky remarks and said that he could kiss him so the man could say he had kissed Jace Wayland.

“And as for Magnus being your friend,” Clary continue. “It’s more than fine too. The belief that Poseidon’s and Hades’ sons should hate each other was discovered to be a lie a long time ago.”

“You really think it’ll be fine?” Alec asked her, a little calmer.

“Yes, it will,” Clary said making Alec smile softly.

“Well, Fray,” Alec said standing up and ruffling her red curls. “Seems like you give good advice. Let’s go have breakfast, little thing.”

Clary giggled again snapping Alec’s hand out of her head before she stood up too and they both headed to the kitchen cabin.

*************************

Alec sent a text to Magnus telling him about the new development of their situation. He told him about Clary and the definite decision of telling his friends.

Magnus offered to be there if he needed help or hugs—yeah, he said hugs and Alec’s heart jumped in his chest— but the demigod refused. It was something he had to do on his own. But he agreed to see Magnus at lunch or later.

After breakfast Alec took his friends to his cabin. When their attention was on him, Alec sat on the bed and started talking.

“Guys, I have to tell you something.” Izzy made a worried expression but didn’t made any comment. “Before anything I want to apologize for hiding this for so long.”

There was a long pause. Simon sat in the chair Clary was before and caressed Isabelle’s hands and Clary wrapped an arm around Jace’s waist.

“Spit, Alec,” his blond best friend said with a serious face. “You’re making me nervous.”

“I, uhh,” Alec sighed and looked at them with determination. “I’m gay.”

There was a long silence inside the cabin. Simon and Jace were looking at him with wide eyes.

“Finally,” Izzy said, braking the silence. “I’m glad you finally admitted, brother. I’m so proud of you.”

“Wait, you knew?” Jace asked.

“No, I didn’t,” Isabelle answered. “But Alec is my twin, I kind of figure it out.”

“So it- it’s okay for you?” Alec asked shyly.

“Of course!” Izzy smiled at him. “Alec you’re my bother, whoever you love, doesn’t change that.”

“Told you,” Clary said with a smile too.

“You knew _too_?” Jace asked rising his voice a little.

“I accidentally found out,” Clary answered with an eye roll. Alec thank her internally for not saying under what circumstances she found out. “And it was not my place to tell you.”

“And you’re okay with that too?” her blond boyfriend ask.

“Of course I’m okay with that, Jace. I’m the daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love. Love in all shapes, and types.”

“Simon?” Izzy asked.

“Hey, is perfectly fine by me. I mean, it's actually cool I can finally said that I have a gay friend, who by the way is the twin brother of my girlfriend and…”

“Please shut up,” Alec said with an unimpressed glare, making Simon close his mouth. “Jace?” he asked in a softer tone.

“I’m totally okay with that, Alec,” Jace answered in a serious voice.

“But?” Alec answered, seeing his best friend’s face.

“But nothing. Anything else you’re hiding from us?” Jace’s tone made Alec cringe a little.

“Actually…” They all looked at him. “Magnus and I actually don’t hate each other.”

The collective gasp and their faces, was priceless.

“What?” Izzy asked. “But you treat each other like… Well, like shit.”

“Yeah, its all pretended,” Alec answered, scratching the back of his neck. “We used to hate each other but Magnus saved my life and we eventually became friends.”

“What do you mean with ‘saved my life’?” Clary asked.

“Well, remember four years ago when I ended in the med cabin?” Alec asked and they all nodded. “It was actually Magnus the one who found me in the woods, and he drained my power since it went out of control and it almost kill me.”

“And why you didn’t tell us?” Izzy asked him. “And you _never_ loose control of your power, Alec; what happened?”

Alec sighed heavily. He speared a glance at Jace and saw that his best friend was looking right at him, with a deep frown, his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes were expressionless. Alec felt a lump forming in his throat.

“I didn’t tell you,” he continue looking back at everyone. “Because you would’ve asked the same question, how did I loose control of my powers, and the reason I did was because I found out I was gay. My mind was a mess those days and I couldn’t control them. Since Magnus is bisexual and was the one who saved me, I felt related to him so I told him and we became friends. Telling you would’ve meant coming out to you and I wasn’t ready for that.”

There was a long silence between them, but Alec noticed how the expression of their friends became more sympathetic; all of them except Jace's.

“Well, I’m glad you finally told us, big bro,” Izzy said. “We support you completely and we don’t care that you and Magnus are friends in fact, I think is awesome.” Izzy made a pause. “Is he good to you?”

Alec smiled wide. Even if the thought of his conversation with Magnus the night before made his heart ache; the truth was that he loved Magnus and even if Magnus didn’t loved him back, he made Alec happy.

“He is,” he answered his twin. “Izzy, he’s amazing. Actually he was the one who helped me accept myself and he’s just so good to me and…”

“You’re in love with him,” his twin breathed out with a surprised expression.

“What?” Alec, Simon and Clary asked in different tones. Alec felt the panic rising inside him.

“Yes,” his sister explained with a wide smile. “The way you talk about him, your smile, the way your eyes shine… Alec, you’re in love with Magnus.”

Jace growled disapprovingly.

“So you’re having sex with him in secret too?” he asked sarcastically. Alec flinched visibly before glaring at his friend.

“Jace!” Clary quarreled her lover with a smack to his arm. “Magnus doesn’t even know.”

“What?” both Izzy and Jace said.

“He doesn’t,” Alec answered after a sigh. “He cares about me as a friend and I don’t want to ruin that.”

“What are you talking about Alec,” Izzy said. “Even if he doesn’t feel the same for you, knowing your fellings for him shouldn’t change your friendship.”

“Yeah, Izzy is right. Remember when I used to had a crush on Clary?” Simon intervened and Alec nodded. “Well, I told her about my feelings and she just told me that she loved me but didn’t saw me like that, and that was all. Clary was aware of how I felt about her, but that didn’t changed the way she treated me or our friendship.”

“That is true,” Clary said. “Look, Alec, in the end is your decision but just like you just told us about him and your sexuality you should tell him about your feelings.”

After a long silence Jace moved towards the door. Alec made a questioning look.

“I’m totally cool with all of that, Alec,” he said opening the door and looking at the demigod with a look so hard, Alec felt his stomach turn unpleasantly. “But I wished you would’ve remember I was your best friend and told me, but it seems like Magnus has that place now.”

And with that he got out of the cabin slamming the door behind him. Alec felt his eyes getting wet. He usually didn’t cry but he was sensitive since the conversation with Magnus.

And his biggest fear when coming out, was being rejected by one of his friends or by his sister.

“What..?” he said in a choked voice. Izzy went and hugged her twin, glaring at the door just as if Jace was still standing there.

“It’s okay, Alec. Jace is just being an ass.”

“Give him time,” Clary said. “He’s hurt because he wasn’t the first one to know, but he'll eventually understand.”

Alec nodded still holding the tears, his sister kissed his cheek before telling him to talk to Jace later.

After that, they all left the cabin. Alec felt drained again, he called Magnus and told him about their conversation.

Magnus said he was proud of Alec and that he had to talk to Jace latter but if he kept behaving like an asshole, Magnus was going to kick his ass. Alec had chuckled and asked about his morning. As always, talking to his lover gave Alec an immense joy and he felt like a big weight was lifted from his shoulders.

He’ll fix things with Jace and tell Magnus about his feelings, but later. Right now all he did was feel the drumming of his heart just by hearing Magnus calling him “Alexander.”

****************************

Later that afternoon, before lunch, Alec went to knock at Jace’s cabin. The door opened and Clary stood there in sweatpants and one of Jace’s shirts.

They’ve probably been cuddling for hours since he knew Jace didn’t like having sex when he was upset. The redhead smiled at him before letting him in.

“Babe, who is it?” Jace’s voice came as he walked out of the room. When he spotted Alec, his expression became cold.

“I’ll let you two talk,” Clary said walking back to the bedroom, but not before pecking Jace on the lips and whispering “be nice to him.”

Jace crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Alec to talk.

“Why are you mad at me?” the black-haired demigod asked. “Is because I’m gay or because of Magnus…?”

Jace huffed in annoyance.

“Do you seriously believe that I’m angry because you’re gay?” he said. “I’m straight, so what. I like vaginas and you like dicks, so what, Alec.”

“Then why?!” Alec said rising his voice. When Jace was angry he made things as crude as he was doing it now.

“Because you didn’t tell me!” Jace shouted back. “I don’t care that you don’t hate Hades’ son, in fact I don’t hate him nighter. The only reason we fight normally is because I was defending you; and that we both have in common the fact that our egos are bigger than the fucking Empire State.” Jace sighed calming a little. “But you didn’t tell me, Alec. We're best friends and you’re suppose to trust me…”

“I trust you!” Alec said with all the honesty he could muster.

“No you don’t! You didn’t trust me with this, you’ve been hiding this for four years, Alec. When I realized I was in love with Clary, you were the first person I told, but you didn’t gave me the same treatment.”

Alec didn’t knew what to say. Jace wasn’t angry at him because of the confessions, he was angry because Alec didn’t told him sooner. Then he remembered one of his conversations with Magnus _”if you don’t have a justification for your actions, then you've made a mistake and the only course of action is to apologize.”_ Magnus had said.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said firmly. “You’re right, Jace. You’re my best friend and I should’ve trust you, I just- I just didn’t feel ready, specially when I fell in love with him and I knew my feelings would never be reciprocated. But you’re right and I’m so sorry.”

Jace’s expression lasted another second before he sighed in defeat.

“You apologizing so honestly is a man’s weakness,” he said making Alec smile a little. “I forgive you, but never do that again, Alec. I get that you weren’t ready to come out and I would've never force you to, but you know you can talk to me.”

“Yes,” Alec said walking closer to him. Jace was like a brother, and just as he hated fighting with Izzy, he hated fighting with Jace. “I know, can you forgive me?”

“Yes,” Jace said with a smirk. In that moment, Clary opened the door of the room with an endearing smile. “Now come here, gigantic golden retriever, and give your brother a hug.”

Alec smiled wide and hugged Jace tightly. In that moment the door of the cabin snapped open. The three of them turned to look at a very frantic Isabelle standing at the door.

“Alec, you need to come quickly,” she said panting. “It’s Magnus, he’s in trouble and he needs you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that, see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is in trouble  
> Alec goes to his rescue and in the middle of it, he confesses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Is there anyone still reading this? Ok, I'm exaggerating, but it's been almost a month, I'm sorry about that, Uni it's been keeping me busy. I have two exams this week but I feel surprisingly prepared for them, so I had time to write and post. The little Greek I used came from Google translator because I don't know Greek, so if it's wrong tell me, Simon says "Write clearly." Enjoy.

The three of them ran behind Izzy to the clear in the camp where the kitchen and med cabins were. It was an open place with tables in front of the cabins and a plane with green grass were they trained sometimes.

All the demigods in the camp were gathered at the beginning of the grass plane, all looking at something, or better, someone, kneeling three meters away.

Alec recognize it was Magnus and he felt his heart sink in fear.

“What’s going on?” he asked worried; looking at his friends.

“It’s Hades,” Simon explained with a nervous tone and one of his comic books in hand. “Something about an opening between the worlds and a overcharge of power.”

Every generation of demigods had a messenger from the Olympus. It was a human that could read greek and capture the messages from the gods in practically any surface he had. For their generation, that messenger was Simon.

When Simon was young, his mother used to think he suffered from dyslexia; so he took poor Simon to several therapists to “cure” his “problem”. 

Nothing seem to work until at the age of 8, they found a special doctor. Turned out, he new about the demigods and the demigods' messengers. He taught Simon how to control his powers so he didn’t wrote in Greek in front of normal people and he taught him how to write and read in English, ignoring the messages from the Olympus at the right times.

Simon knew how to speak, read and write Greek even before his own language, but he learned to get a control over his power so he looked normal to the eyes of the people.

The funniest thing is that every generation of demigods needed the messenger, because they couldn’t learn Greek. It was weird, but Alec knew English, a little of Spanish, French and Portuguese. Isabelle knew English, fluent Spanish, Portuguese and Italian. Jace talked Chinese, some Spanish and French; and Magnus knew Indonesian, English, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese and some French. But the minute any of them tried to learn Greek, they couldn’t, the lessons were unintelligible and nobody knew why.

Simon looked completely stress out in those moments. He was trying to read the words as fast as they came. The demigods started to get closer to him and asked him questions about what was going on.

Magnus was kneeling on the grass with and expression of pure pain. His arms were glowing with a red flaming power any of them had never seen before. The demigod had his fingers half buried in the ground and he was screaming in agony.

Alec tried to get to him but his friends stopped him. Simon said that it was dangerous to get close, but before he could elaborate, the other demigods were back at screaming questions at him.

Eventually stress got the best out of Simon and he snapped.

“Shut up!” he screamed throwing the comic book to the ground. Everyone went silent looking at him with surprise, the Greek letters stopped appearing on the book and Simon took a deep breath.

He adjusted his glasses and pointed his open hands towards the book on the ground. Another painful cry from Magnus could be heard. Alec flinched, clenching his jaw hard.

Simon’s hands glowed with an orange light that was directed towards the comic book before he moved then a little away and drew and invisible board in front of him.

“ _Grápste safós_ ” he said in his perfect Greek and the letters started appearing in the air.

“In this year’s ritual,” he started reading. “The alignment of the stars and planets has allowed the Olympus to have stronger powers. The same happens with the children of the gods and the ritual you’ll be performing. The problem is that Hades has used the strengthening of his powers to harm the demigods and send the tormented souls back to human ground.”

All the demigods gasped in surprise but the letters continue.

“He’s taken advantage of the opening between worlds that takes place in this days, to canalize his power through his son, Magnus. The young demigod won’t be able to contain or resist Hades completely, and if he surrender to him, the power inside his body will be too much to handle. It’ll… Kill him anyway.”

“It can’t be!” Alec said with a strained voice as Magnus cried out again. “There must be something we can do, Simon, asked them!”

Simon made his finger glow orange again and started writing on the now empty space. After a second, when he was done, he started receiving an answer.

“We can’t seal Hades’ power from here on the Olympus,” Simon read out loud again. “And if you get closer to him you will burn. But we think that if Magnus… That if Magnus dies resisting Hades like he’s doing, the power and the souls won’t get out.”

The last thing was breathed before Simon’s brown eyes turned to Alec. The motion set all the demigods’ pairs of eyes on him. Alec clenched his fists looking at them.

“I’m not letting him die,” he stated before turning around and running towards his lover.

Alec could heard his sister calling his name and Jace tried to run behind him but Clary stopped him. He felt how his skin started to burn when he got close enough to knelt in front of Magnus.

He called to his powers to give him strength and calm the itching of his uncovered arms and face.

“Alexander,” Magnus chocked out looking completely wrecked. “You- you can’t be here, I can hurt you.”

His usually golden cat-like eyes that showed when he was using his power, were a bright dangerous red. All the muscles in his body were tense because of the strength he was using to fight Hades back, and his face held a completely painful expression. Alec's heart ached for him.

“You won’t,” Alec answered firmly and then cupped Magnus’s face in his hands. He clenched his jaw and hissed a little at the burning sensation that his lover’s skin caused his palms. “I’m here to help you, Magnus.”

“You can’t help me,” Magnus sobbed. “He’s stronger than me and even if I’m able to hold him back, he’ll kill me.”

“I’m not letting that happen!” Alec moved closer to him and started calling more of his powers. “Magnus, four years ago, when you saved my life, you used your power to canalize the dangerous energy inside of me.”

Magnus nodded, remembering. He didn’t only had the power of fire; Magnus could canalize other demigod’s powers to used them at convenience or to drain the demigod.

“Well, this is not your power, it’s Hades’ killing energy, you can use your canalizing powers to pass the energy to me,” Alec continue but Magnus shook his head interrupting him.

“I’m not hurting you, Alexander,” he said in a firmer but still breathless voice. “It is too bad. You have no idea how wrong it's feeling inside of me and it comes from the same place I come.”

“Don’t say that, Magnus.” Alec caressed his heated cheek with his thumb. “Your powers are pure, you can save a demigod when they loose control and your fire doesn’t just damages. Your fire is light, Magnus, and is warmth.” A tear ran down Magnus’ face and when Alec brushed it, it was like hot water. “You need to do this, it’s our only choice. You know I have purifying powers, so you need to pass Hades’ energy to me, I’ll clean it and then you take it back and use it to close and seal the gap from the Underworld.”

“How you know it’ll work,” Magnus asked in another sob.

“I don’t, but that’s the only other option we have because I’m not letting you die.”

Three meters further, thanks to another demigod's power, the whole camp was listening to the conversation. Simon wrote in his invisible screen to the gods asking if the plan will work. A minute latter they told him that it was a possibility if Alec had the strength to turn Hades’ powers and Magnus to pass them from a body to another.

Clary screamed that answer to them and Alec looked at her nodding in understatement. She also told them that if they failed, Alec could get killed too.

“No. Alec go,” Magnus said. “I’m not risking you, try to put everyone in a safe place and leave me here.”

“Magnus, I’m not doing that. We’re doing this together and you’re going back with me.”

“Why?” Magnus choked out. “Why do you care so much? I know we’re friends but you sister and other friends are much more important than me. If you think you owed me for saving you, let me tell you that- that you don’t. So stop—“

“I love you,” Alec bursted out firmly looking straight into Magnus’ red eyes and interrupting him. “I do it because I love you.”

The collective gasp was overpowered by the groan of pain Magnus and Alec let out because Hades’ son lost control of his ability to hold back because of the surprise.

He quickly regained control and looked at Alec with a surprised pained expression.

“What?” he breathed out.

“I love you,” Alec repeated in a shyer tone. He hadn’t plan on bursting out that information, but Magnus needed to understand so he could let him help. “I’ve been in love with you for two years. Gods, who am I fooling. I realized two years ago but Zeus knows how long I’ve been feeling like this.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Magnus said as more tears started running down his face and Alec’s heart broke.

“Because I was scared,” Alec answered as he let go of Magnus’ face and looked down. “I was afraid to ruin our friendship because I knew you didn’t loved me back.”

There was a long silence only interrupted by the vibration of powers and Magnus sobs and grunts of pain. Eventually Alec looked back up to see him crying harder. His cheeks covered in tears. The makeup, even if it was water proof, was slowly disappearing from his eyes.

The red and dark flames coming from the earth and up from where Magnus had his hands on the ground, were already covering his arms up to his shoulders and started to consume more of his body.

“I love you too,” Magnus chocked in a sob and Alec’s eyes widened. “I’ve loved you for the same amount of time. I didn’t told you either because I thought you were too pure to like Hades’ son.”

“Magnus,” Alec breathed out cupping his burning face again. “I told you that I don’t care about that, you’re pure and good too and I love you so much.”

Magnus sobbed again before leaning in and resting his forehead against Alec’s. They both knew that if they kissed, they would probably combust into flames.

Alec’s face and arms were already getting wounded by the heat irradiating from Magnus. His skin was red and open on some parts but Magnus’ was worse and Alec was using his powers to soothe his pain.

“You need to trust me. To trust us,” Alec said looking into Magnus’ eyes while their foreheads still touched. He removed the tears from the caramel-skinned man’s face. “We can do it if we concentrate enough.”

Magnus clenched his jaw but then he nodded. They pulled away a little but kept their faces close enough. Alec called his purification powers and Magnus watched with adoration as his eyes changed from hazel to glowing blue.

Magnus called his powers too. He realized that Hades’ energy felt different from his canalizing powers. The god’s powers felt like destruction and pain, while Magnus’ felt like strength.

“Do it,” Alec said softly and Magnus did.

At first it wasn’t right, they both gasped at the pain they felt when Magnus pushed the first bit of power to Alec. Their skin burned, but looking into each other’s eyes, knowing that it was their lover the one sitting in front, gave them strength.

Magnus held back a little better and started pushing less energy inside Alec who let out a breath and started purifying it bit by bit.

As time passed they got used to the movement and exchange. The others were looking at them with expectation and hope but Alec and Magnus were looking at each other. Blue glowing eyes against red cat-like. They used their feelings as strength, as an anchor and trusted each other’s powers blindly.

They would grunt form time to time because it was a really painful procedure but Magnus was pushing the energy back to the Underworld and closing the gap between the worlds.

Magnus’ arms and body started loosing the flames and his eyes started going back to their golden color. Eventually he removed a hand from the ground to place it on Alec’s shoulder. They were panting and after some agonizing moments, Magnus felt the last bit of power running from his body to Alec’s, getting pure and then moving back to him to be sent down.

When they felt it leaving them they gasped and inhaled loudly as their remaining of power was drained out of them and their eyes turned back to normal.

They slumped in each other’s arms panting as they heard the collective cheers and applauses from everyone. Alec felt like his soul was leaving his body and he raised his head with difficulty to look at his lover.

He felt his heart shattering to pieces when he saw the terrible burns in Magnus’ arms. The skin was black and it was opened, bleeding and showing the flesh in several parts.

“Magnus,” he said in a weak voice looking at his slightly burnt face. “You're wounded.”

Magnus looked back at him but his eyes were in his arms for a second before they went back to his face. Tears started forming on his eyes again. Alec looked at himself and realized that he was burnt too, but nothing as bad as Magnus.

“I’m sorry,” was the only thing Magnus breathed before his eyes closed and he fell unconscious in Alec’s arms.

Alec looked at him with worry in his eyes before he felt how his own consciousness was leaving him. The last thing he saw, was his friends reaching them with worried calls of their names.

“Magnus,” was the last thing he said before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a hell of a lot of power. Poor things, the next chapter might contain angst and I hope smut *suggestive eyebrows*, this fic it's not going to be that long, maybe six chapters, we'll see. I want to write a long one but I need to finish the Malec week ones first and be on vacations because University doesn't let me write. See you next time, tell me what you think in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up in the med cabin and he feels empty... Until Magnus wakes up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long, I been really busy. Finally here it is. Sorry it didn't had the smut as I expected.

Alec woke up slowly, his eyes being filled by the soft white light. His body started slowly catching up with his mind and he felt sore. Some of his muscles hurt a lot and his throat felt dry.

The memories of what happened before came to his mind and he snapped his eyes wide open before attempting to stand. His head protested immediately, forcing him to lie back down with a painful groan.

“Take it easy,” Catarina’s soothing voice got to his ears. She was the doctor demigod. That made Alec realized he was at the med cabin.

Alec groaned again and blinked several times trying to adjust to the light and he spotted the black-skinned woman at his left. He tried to said Magnus’ name but his throat hurt in dryness.

Catarina noticed this and the very next second, a glass of water appeared in front of him as she was helped him to sit on the bed. Alec took the glass with a grateful look and swallowed it completely in one go.

After that he placed it on the table at his right and looked at Catarina’s gentle eyes.

“Magnus?” he said. The nurse sighed and moved to the other side of Alec’s bed to remove the curtain that was covering it. On the other side there was another white simple bed; where Hades’ demigod was lying down.

Despite the caramel of his skin, he looked pale. His face didn’t had an inch of the usual makeup; but that wasn’t the only thing that made his face look colorless. He looked thinner, with his cheekbones sharp and marked.

Magnus had big bags under his eyes that were closed and as still as the rest of his body. His arms were covered from fingers to shoulders, in white bandages. There was a big gauze on one of his cheeks covering another wound.

Alec felt sick. His stomach sank and he felt a painful hole in his heart. He stood up feeling his muscles protest and his legs tremble but that didn’t stopped him.

Holding back the tears, Alec started caressing his face.

“Why he hasn’t wake up?” he asked with a hoarse voice looking at Catarina, who sighed again.

“What you did out there consumed all of your powers and hurt both of you. But you have the ability to heal on your own, even if you’re drained; Magnus doesn’t. Your sister did everything she could to stop the bleeding of his arms and heal his face almost completely, but Magnus started rejecting the magic. You know that happens when a demigod is unconscious and it means that the only thing we can do is wait until he wakes up to heal him some more.”

Alec looked at his lover again. He had finally confessed his feelings, but it had been under the worse of circumstances. Magnus said he loved him back, but what use it was if he couldn’t even see him conscious.

“I’m worried about the ritual,” Catarina said interrupting his thoughts. “It is tomorrow and I’m not sure if Magnus can—“

“What?” Alec’s eyes went back to her. “Tomorrow?”

“Yes,” the nurse answered with a dark expression. “You’ve been asleep for almost 24 hours, Alec.”

Alec gasped in surprise. Nothing like that had ever happened to any of them. If they slept for so long, then the loss of power had been beyond bad.

Alec felt the worry filling his body. Magnus possibly wouldn't wake up, he could be even worse than himself and there was nothing he could do about it. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled at the loss of food.

“Alec, I know you want to stay with him,” Catarina said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Of course they had told her about the love confession. “But you need to go and eat something and do the _dýnami_ ritual.”

_Dýnami_ literally meant power in Greek. One of the few words they could actually learn and pronounce. It was a procedure that had to be done by the main demigods when their power was drained from them.

In it, the demigod had to reunite with their main element and absorb the energy from it. It was really soothing and it recharged their power.

Since Alec had a twin sister; they performed the procedure with each other. It didn’t took away any of their powers, but it gave the other one the boost they needed.

Alec sighed en defeat. He didn’t wanted to leave Magnus, but Catarina was right. He needed to recharge and eat if he wanted to cure Magnus when he woke up.

He got dressed, and thanking the nurse he got out of the med cabin to the kitchen. His body was protesting from the lack of movement and food.

When he sat at a table to eat, his friends came. They asked about his health and how he was feeling. They told him about what happened after the two on them went to unconsciousness. How Isabelle tried to heal Magnus and how after a while his body rejected her powers.

Alec ate without actually enjoying the food. And he listen to all of them talk. He felt awful and he was worried about Magnus.

After that, Alec spent most of the afternoon avoiding Izzy and the _dýnami_ procedure. he had been okay with leaving Magnus earlier, but after the conversation with his friends, he stopped wanting to recharge his energy. He need something to distract him from the emotional pain he was feeling. His center of power was begging him for it, but Alec was beating himself.

The sun was starting to set down as Alec lied in his bed when there was a knock with a foot at his door. He sighed as he stood up, begging at the gods that it wasn’t Izzy.

Nevertheless, when he opened the door he gasped in surprise.

On the other side there was standing Magnus. His arms were still covered in bandages and his face had the white gauze, but he looked better. His cheeks weren’t as pale as before and the bags under his eyes looked smaller. His head was styled up despite the fact that he wasn’t wearing any makeup.

“Magnus,” he breathed out taking a step to hug him but stopping immediately when he realized that he could hurt him.

“It’s okay,” his lover said understanding his reaction before shortening the distance between them and wrapping his arms carefully around Alec’s torso and burring his head on his shoulder.

Alec sighed feeling his heart beating faster. Suddenly he felt better. All the pain, the guilt, the worry; started fading away. Magnus was okay. He was in his arms again.

Alec surrounded him with his arms too, carefully so he didn’t hurt him. He felt tears at the corners of his eyes and a gigantic sense of relief invading his body.

“You’re okay,” he chocked out in a whisper as he started caressing Magnus’ hair.

“As so are you, my darling,” Magnus whispered back with a sigh.

They hugged in silence for some moments. Then Alec kissed his head, a gesture of love and protection that had Magnus’ heart jumping in his chest and his tummy turning with butterflies.

After that they pulled away, looking at each other with so much adoration and relief, they were glowing. Being in love suited them. Despite that they were injured, exhausted and power-drained, they were glowing in happiness and love.

“Izzy told me you’ve been avoiding her for the procedure,” Magnus said next making Alec look away embarrassed. “Alexander, I know you have the terrible tendency to use the physical pain to bare with the emotional.”

Alec looked to the floor now, completely ashamed. Magnus knew him very well, and there was no point in denying it.

“I was afraid I might loose you,” he answered in a low voice. “I- I couldn’t deal with the idea of you being hurt. Of loosing you, Magnus. I-"

“Alexander,” Magnus interrupted him and with some effort, raised a bandaged hand to place it on Alec’s cheek and making him rise his gaze. “You won’t loose me. You saved me, Alec. You used all of your power and put yourself in danger just to make sure I was safe. I’ll be here because you’ll keep me safe just as I’ll keep you safe. So, please stop worrying so much about me and go and heal your center of power.”

Alec nodded softly. Magnus didn’t judge him, he was just worried about him just as much as he was worried about Magnus.

“You haven’t done it either, have you?” Alec asked softly, leaning against Magnus’ covered hand. The later shook his head.

“But I will as soon as I see you do yours,” he answered.

Alec nodded again. They stared at each other for some moments until Alec couldn’t take it any longer. He leaned in slowly and placed his lips on Magnus’.

His lover let out a surprised hum but didn’t pull away. It wasn’t a proper kiss, just a firm peck. But the mere touch ignited their souls into a level they never felt before.

Demigods felt love in a different level. They felt it to the very core of their souls and power. They could fall in love many times like normal people but each break up always took a part of their hearts and was terribly painful. But despite that, when two demigods were truly in love, it was a combination that could sparkle the world.

That was why they didn’t kissed when they confessed. There was enough power in between, for them to add another strong spark. And now, with their powers drained, it was a bad idea too.

But that didn’t stopped them and the sensations they felt from the simple touch of lips. Their whole body tingled with warmth and they felt a pleasant pull at the core of their power that had their hearts beating a million miles a minute.

After some moments, they pulled away and looked at each other with dizzy happy expressions. If that was what they felt with just a peck, they couldn’t imagine what would be like to actually kiss… Or more.

Alec raised his hand and softly caressed the gauze on Magnus’ cheek.

“I need to heal you,” he whispered.

Magnus didn’t wanted to abuse his power anymore than he already had. But he knew Alec wouldn’t take no as an answer, and that was also an incentive for Alec to make the _dýnami_ procedure.

“And I’m letting you, darling,” he whispered back. “But we’ll go and do that first.”

Alec nodded and with that they got ready for the procedure and agreed to meet at the lake.

When they finished and and found Izzy, they went to the lake. The _dýnami_ procedure was something very beautiful and the wave of power could be felt, so when they arrived they had a crowd of watching demigods that included Clary, Simon, Jace and Catarina.

Alec was dressed in a white shirt and khaki shorts. His sister had an elegant ponytail and a white-loose short dress.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Izzy said with a smile. Magnus nodded with a smile of his own making Alec roll his eyes.

He took his sister’s hand and they walked together to the middle of the lake. The water covered Alec to bellow his hips and Izzy to her belly, but the feeling was amazing.

Being so close the element of his power, had Alec already feeling better. He sighed in contempt before they both stood looking at each other, Izzy smiled warmly at him.

“Let’s do this,” he said with a sigh before cupping his sister’s face with a hand and leaning their faces close.

When their foreheads touched they both called their center of power. Their eyes glowed blue as they looked directly at each other. Isabelle smirked before Alec felt the pull in the middle of his torso.

The water around them started moving in soft waves and a glowing blue light appeared from above their belly that meant the activation of their center of power.

The water started moving harder and the light became brighter as Izzy activated the nucleus inside Alec and he started to take the power from the lake and his sister to recharge his own.

The other demigods watched mesmerized as the twin siblings kept their foreheads touching and where glowing with blue light. The wind from the water movement made their hair wave too, it was beautiful and filled the place with a sense of calmness.

After some moments of pleasant vibration, Alec felt his center of power ready. His body felt like it just had a boost of adrenaline. He was no longer in pain and along with the new pulsing energy, there was a constant sense of peace inside of him.

He nodded softly at his sister to indicate her that he was done. Isabelle nodded back and stop the flowing of power. They pulled away with a sigh and a smile as the light in his eyes and torso faded off.

“Thank you, Iz,” Alec said with honesty in his voice looking with adoration at his little sister.

“Anything for you, big brother,” she answered with a smile.

After that they walked of the lake, drying themselves with a towel. The calming atmosphere could be felt around all of the demigods. Alec looked at Magnus with a smile.

“Are you ready for yours?” he asked. Everyone looked at him with expectation, they’ve never seen the _dýnami_ procedure from Hades’ son since they were afraid of, the gods knew what.

Magnus swallowed with nervousness, but then he looked at Alec. His lover had a reassuring expression, he trusted him, he wasn’t afraid of his power; and that was all Magnus needed. His procedure wasn’t any different from the Lightwood siblings' one and he was about to prove that to everyone.

“I am, darling,” he answered. Alec’s smile widened.

“Then let’s go,” he finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone in this fic is adorable, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' _dýnami_ procedure. Fluff. Love confessions, and... smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pulls her head out shyly.* "Hey, is anybody still there?"... Nah, I'm kidding. Hello everyone! By the angel, it's been eons. I'm really, really sorry for that. I was meant to write and post on the "vacation" week they give us here in my country but I got busy 'cause all my teacher decided to leave work -_-; and then university came and kicked me in the ass and then I got slightly depressed because of the stress and finally got busy again. 
> 
> But finally here it is, and with smut! 7u7. I hope you like it, I'm finally free and I think I did good on my final exams, so I'm happy and on vacation. Sooo, the last chapter will be WAY sooner than this one. Yup, it's almost the end; we are just missing the ritual. Anyway, enjoy, again, sorry for the LONG wait.

They all moved to the part of the plain that was closer to the mountain. Since in that part there wasn’t that much grass, there was no risk in burning the whole camp down.

Magnus got wood from one of the storage cabins and placed it in small oodles. Each of them was placed in the direction of the cardinal points forming the tips of an invisible cross and each one was placed at a meter of the center.

Magnus, dressed in sweatpants and a blue sport vest, lighted the four oodles of wood to make small bonfires. He could feel everyone’s gaze on him, specially Alec’s who was watching with a mesmerized expression.

The night had already settled in the camp, so the only light came from a couple of torches the demigods brought and the lighted wood.

Magnus walked to the center of them facing the “south” bonfire before he took a deep breath.

“ _Dýnami_ ,” he said firmly and everyone let out a slight gasp when his eyes changed from his normal brown ones to the golden cat-like.

He smirked before closing them and sitting on the floor in the lotus position. Magnus carefully placed his bandaged hands together in a prayer position, on the center of his chest and with a sigh waited.

The power started vibrating and suddenly, the flames became brighter and reached higher. The center Magnus’ torso started glowing with a red-golden light, indicating the activation of his center of power.

As Magnus recharged his abilities the place started filling with a calming sense of energy. It wasn’t the soothing relaxin type like when Alec did it, but it was a welcome boost. Hades’ son energy felt as if you were extremely tired and had just woke up from an amazing nap.

They watched with admiration as the flames danced lighting the night sky and Magnus glowed. They watched and let the amazing energy get into them.

Suddenly, Alec felt a pleasant pull at the center of his power that made him gasp and his body tingle. He realized that it came from Magnus and that he felt it too, because the caramel-skinned demigod gasped too and opened his eyes to look at Alec.

“What was that?” he asked in a breath the question that went through both of their minds.

“That’s how the connection between two demigods that are in love, feels,” Catarina answered from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“But we’ve been in love for a while and we never felt something like this,” Alec said with a puzzled expression.

“Well,” the nurse answered with a smile. “You didn’t knew your feelings were reciprocated and your nucleus of power were drained when you woke.”

Alec was speechless. He looked at Magnus who smiled at him. It felt amazing, like a connection deep inside him that told him his lover was there.

After some moments the pleasant pull turned into a simple vibration and neither Alec or Magnus could erase the smile that they had.

“Does it feels like that for you too?” he asked Jace and Izzy who were standing close. His best friend smiled warmly.

“Yup,” he answered. “I think it feels slightly different for different couples, but it’s pretty much the same idea.”

Alec nodded, pleased, and looked at Magnus, watching how he finished the procedure and the flames of the bonfires started dying out with the glowing light in the center of his torso.

The other demigods around them started whispering at how beautiful Hades’ procedure was too. Magnus stood up lowering his bandaged arms slowly and walking towards Alec and their friends.

“You felt it too, right?” he asked when he was standing in front of him. Alec cupped his cheek and nodded softly.

“I did. How are you feeling?”

“I’m good, darling. Feeling better.” Magnus raised his right hand carefully and placed it on Alec’s chest. “I think we owe each other something,” he whispered leaning closer.

Alec got the message immediately and leaned in too. Their lips met half way igniting a spark inside of them.

It was their first kiss and they both felt like they were dreaming. Their lips danced against each other in a passionate pace. The kiss was slow but very intense.

The pull at their center of power was even stronger, making their bodies tingle with love and want. The feeling of such a strong connection was overwhelming in the best of ways and they never wanted it to stop.

Magnus and Alec pulled away when the need for air became unbearable and they rested their foreheads together. With a sigh they looked deep into each other’s eyes.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered.

“I love you too,” Alec answered back with his heart jumping inside his chest.

********************

Later that night Magnus and Alec went to Alec’s cabin between kisses and smiles. Alec sat at the edge of his bed while Magnus stood in front of him.

The taller demigod started taking off the bandages of Magnus’ hands as he placed kisses on the other’s belly. Magnus sighed at his lover’s tenderness.

When Alec reached his elbows, he stood and kissed Magnus softly as he removed the rest of the bandages.

“Does it hurt?” He asked softly after the kiss while looking at his lover’s arms. They looked better than when they passed out; but the flesh was still showing in a bright red color and it looked really damaged and painful.

“Yes,” Magnus answered in the same voice. “But I’ll be fine.”

Poseidon’s son frowned slightly before looking back at Magnus’ face. He cupped his wounded cheek for a moment before carefully removing the gauze.

The burnt on his face wasn’t as bad as the ones of his arms, but it was still a burnt. Magnus loved his face and Alec knew that he wasn’t very fond of scars on his own body.

He slowly called his powers. His eyes changed to the glowing blue before his hand started shinning with a light of the same color. He looked straight into his lover’s eyes and smiled softly.

“Tell me if it hurts or if it’s too much,” he whispered again.

“You don’t have to do this, Alexander,” Magnus whispered back just as Alec placed his hand back on his cheek.

“You said you’ll let me do it, so I’m doing this. If the roles were reversed I’m sure you’ll do anything in your power to stop the pain and heal me.”

Magnus nodded with a sigh. It was true, he’ll do anything and everything to make Alec happy and make sure that he was okay in every way.

He felt a tingling sensation that went from his cheek to the rest of his body. Alec’s healing power was soothing but also the fact that it was his lover’s power inside of him, sent shivers up Magnus’ spine.

Magnus closed his eyes as he exhaled shakily. Alec leaned in and started kissing his face and jaw as he felt the skin healing under his hand.

“Does it hurt?” He asked against Magnus’ ear, which made him shiver.

“No,” Magnus breathed out. “It feels good.”

Alec felt a jolt of electricity starting in the core of his power before it went over his whole body. He couldn’t resist the urge to move and capture Magnus’ lips in another passionate kiss.

They kept the slow but intense pace as Alec started unzipping the caramel-skinned man’s vest with his free hand. After some seconds Alec felt how Magnus’ skin healed completely under his hand, so he moved it down over the soft skin of neck and chest.

Magnus exhaled in the kiss as his lover’s hand touched his wounded abdomen before he felt the tingling pull of Alec’s power healing him there too.

They pulled away breathless and Alec’s kisses went to Magnus’ neck. Hades’ son took advantage of that movement to lean his head in and start giving his lover small bites over his neck too.

Alec gasped slightly against his skin as he pulled their bodies even closer. His free hand was on Magnus’ lower back holding his body in place, while Magnus carefully raised his wounded hands to place them on Alec’s hips.

After they pulled away, the skin on Magnus’ abdomen was healed too, so Alec took his hands on both of his own.

“Magnus,” he started, looking at his lover as his powers started healing layer by layer from the next part of skin. “I’ve never done this before, but… But I want to… With you.”

Magnus’ breath hitched in his throat. They were already a little breathless from all the kissing, but that phrase did the trick of stealing the remains of it. He swallowed hard to find his voice before answering.

“We don’t have to rush into anything, Alexander,” he said with a hoarse voice looking straight into his lover’s blue eyes. “Are you sure?”

“I am,” Alec answered firmly rising his power so it could cover Magnus’ whole arms with the blue halo. It was more effective if he was touching the area, but that worked too. “I’ve been ready to share this with you for a while now. I’ve been wanting this for too long, the only thing I was missing was confessing my feelings and hoping you felt the same way.” He made a pause and let go of his lover’s hands to run his fingers softly over the burnt skin of his arms. “You don’t want to?”

“ _Yes._ Gods, Alexander. Only Zeus knows how long I’ve been wanting this.” Magnus’ voice was breathless as he felt the anesthetic tingling of his skin healing. “I just wanted to make sure you were ready. Just promise me you’ll stop me if you don’t feel ready for anything we’re about to do.”

Alec nodded and leaned in to capture Magnus in another heated kiss. They carefully removed the demigod’s vest before Alec took him into his arms and lied them both on the bed.

Magnus landed softly over the mattress with Alec hovering over him with a look of pure lust and love that made his insides jump. His lover leaned in and kissed him again as he took Magnus’ hands and pinned them on the pillow.

Magnus let out a choked moan at the movement and the fact that their covered, hard cocks, touched in search for some friction.

Alec’s powers turned on again, illuminating Magnus’ arms with the touch as he started grinding slowly against Magnus’ crotch.

They turned into a moaning mess in a matter of seconds, having to break the kiss so they could pant and groan against each other’s mouths.

Alec’s kisses moved again to Magnus’ neck leaving more bites and marks that screamed “mine.” Magnus moaned at the touch, his body was on fire, his heart was going to jump out of his chest and his core of power was rumbling pleasantly at Alec’s own power.

He arched from the bed a little as Alec’s kisses continue to go down, his hands moved softly over his risen arms as he kissed the middle of his torso. The power started leaving Magnus’ arms and focusing on his sides where Alec’s hands were now.

“Canalize me,” Alec whispered in the most delicious voice Hades’ son ever heard. Magnus whimpered in pleasure, he didn’t said ‘canalize my power’, but ‘canalize me’, he was showing Magnus how much he trusted him.

Magnus called his powers and started redirecting Alec’s to his arms again, he felt the healing on his skin again which made him gasp softly.

Alec kissed each muscle of his toned abdomen before slowly removing Magnus’ pants and underwear. When his hard, leaking cock sprung free, Magnus let out another moan.

“You’re wearing too much clothes,” he breathed out, moving his hands from the pillow and gripping Alec’s shirt.

His arms were glowing blue but when he removed Alec’s shirt he saw how his torso started to glow the characteristic orange of his power.

“ _Alexander._ I’m loosing control,” he said with a worried lustful voice, still looking at Alec’s chest. The latter looked down and smiled adoringly before leaning in and kissing Magnus again.

When they pulled away and the caramel-skinned demigod opened his eyes. His beautiful cat-like dilated pupils were shinning at Alec making him smile.

“That’s what I want,” he said against his lips. “I want to feel your power in me too.”

Magnus moaned again before Alec stood from the bed and with an embarrassed face, removed his clothes. He came back to kneel between his lover’s legs.

In that moment, Magnus took the time to actually admire him. Alec was beautiful, his body was strong and perfectly toned; his skin was milky white, with the red flushed part on his chest, neck and cheeks; he had soft, dark hair on his chest and happy trail; and he had a thin layer of sweat covering his body.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as Alec leaned in again and he ran a hand over Alec’s chest hair. That movement made him let out a shaky breath and close his eyes for a second.

“So are you,” Alec said after opening his eyes. And it was true, Magnus was all muscles without them being exaggerated; he just had thin black hair over his happy trail; his skin was caramel everywhere and Alec was licking his lips at the desire of tasting him all over.

They looked at each other’s eyes before Alec spoke again.

“How do you want to do this?” Magnus’ heart jumped at Alec’s tenderness.

“So, do you want to go all the way?” Magnus asked caressing his lover’s hair. Alec nodded giving a peck to his lips. “Well, darling, I’m fine with both ways, what do you want?”

“It’s my first time,” Alec answered blushing even more. The events finally catching up with him. “I- I don’t know what to do. I want to try both, but today I’ll go with what you want.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, Alexander. I’m glad you’re honest with me, that’s what this is all about, communication. You sure you want to go on?”

Alec nodded again with a smile, caressing one of Magnus’ glowing hands on his face. Magnus smiled back and pulled him down for a kiss. He accommodated his body so Alec’s was between his legs and arms; wrapping his strong thighs around his lover.

They kissed some more, keeping the unhurried pace with all the burning desire and passion they were feeling. Magnus pulled away only to keep Alec’s face at enough distance to talk against his lips.

“Then, my sweet Alexander. I want you to make love to me,” he whispered making Alec moan and shiver in anticipation.

After another kiss, Alec prepared Magnus. Between whimpered instructions, awkward touches and blushes, Alec managed to get the trick and prepare his lover correctly.

At one point, Magnus’ power lost control and the orange halo of his powers covered Alec’s body for a moment. It made the demigod shiver and moan in delight despite Magnus’ fear.

After the preparation, when Magnus begged him to put it in him, Alec couldn’t do anything more than just comply. He thrusted inside his lover slowly making them both moan sinfully when Alec bottomed out.

They started moving at the same slow but sensual pace. It was torture, but a torture they were both asking for. They shared some sloppy kisses between the moans. Their muscles tensed and relaxed at each thrust from Alec’s hips.

Their cocks were pulsing as the layer of sweat covering their bodies became thicker.

Suddenly, Alec took Magnus in his arms and with a swift movement, he flipped them over. Magnus yelped in surprise before moaning when he found himself sitting on Alec’s lap; his lover’s cock penetrating him even deeper.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and looked at him with his round pupils with just a golden halo. Alec maneuvered them until he had his knees bent and his ass on his heels, while pulling Magnus even closer against him.

Hades’ son leaned in and kissed him between his gasps as Alec resumed the passionate thrusting. The knew angle made Magnus feel completely full; Alec’s thrusts were slow but sharp and incredibly erotic. It made his powers pulse and run over Alec’s body with their orange light.

His face was blushed and he was looking at Magnus with so much lust and love that it made his stomach roll in desire and his heart jump in joy.

By this point Magnus’ wounds were completely healed, but their powers didn’t wanted to loose the connection. They were both feeling each other at the very center of their cores, and it was one of the best sensations in the world. 

The blue halo was softer now but it was still covering a great area of Magnus’ body, specially his back. But Magnus’ orange magic didn’t stayed back. It sent a pulsing boost to Alec that had his eyes rolling back.

“I’m not going to last,” Magnus whined in a deep voice as he tangled his hands in Alec’s hair and meet his thrusts. With a slight change of angle, he was hitting Magnus spot dead on with each push.

“Me neither,” Alec gasped while gripping Magnus’ waist tighter. They felt the heat accumulating; their stomachs tightening. 

Alec’s legs started to ache from the position but he didn’t care, he needed release; he needed to see Magnus in pure bliss for the first time; he needed to cum, they both did.

Magnus placed his cheek on Alec’s temple while moaning and gasping in his ear and pulling slightly at his hair. That had Alec coming closer to the edge; his scalp had a direct connection to his groin.

“ _Magnus_ ,” he moaned deep in warning.

“Yes,” Magnus gasped against his ear as Alec hit his prostate. “Don’t hold back, baby. _Ohh_. I-I want to feel your cum deep inside. Cum, Alexander, cum for me.”

And that did it. Magnus’ filthy whisper against his temple, he hot breath and the clenching of his ass made Alec cum with a gutural groan of his lover’s name. He came deep inside Magnus as he saw white lights behind his closed eyes and his body trembled.

Magnus’ orgasm reached him as well when he felt Alec’s bruising grip on his hips and his hot seed inside his ass. The final thrust and his lover’s moan made Magnus cum untouched with a choked sob against Alec’s face.

He painted their stomachs and chests with white cum as the most primitive pleasure made his body tensed and his mind go white. Their combined orgasms made them loose control and a boost of power came from their cores to their lover’s.

That made the orgasm even more intense and made them feel more connected. They both sobbed in pleasure at the sudden but welcome, intrusion of power.

Alec came down enough from his own peak to pull slightly away and see Magnus’ completely blissed face. He leaned in, panting and stated kissing his shoulder soothingly.

When Magnus recovered he started panting too and his body practically went limp over Alec. He hugged his lover’s neck and placed his forehead on his shoulder.

“You okay?” Alec asked as the stopped his kisses but ran his hands over Magnus’ back softly.

“Me?” his lover answered with a snort while pulling away and looking straight into Alec’s eyes, his cat pupils still on full display. “I should be the one asking that, Alexander. This was your first time. And by the way, you have an impressive stamina for a virgin, darling.”

Magnus’ smirk and shameless remark made Alec blush even more.

“I- I’m- I’m fine. It was perfect,” he finally answered, looking away for a moment before returning his intense, satisfied gaze to his lover. “ _You_ were perfect. I love you.”

Magnus’ smirk turned into a soft smile as he himself blushed too. The red touch on the caramel skin looked beautiful.

“I love you too,” he answered before leaning in and capturing Alec’s lips in a soft kiss. “And I’m okay too. I haven’t bottomed in a while, but you’re an amazing and caring lover. Thank you, darling for giving me something so special.”

Alec thank him too before kissing again. After that they gain enough control to retrieve their powers back, removing the orange and blue halos that were mixing by then. And also, they regain strength to finally pull away, Magnus hissing a little when Alec pulled out.

Poseidon’s son brought a wet towel with shaky legs and cleaned them both while Magnus gave him soft kisses on his face. After that they went to bed in each other’s arms. The cabin was silent for some moments before Alec broke it.

“I was surprised by my endurance too,” he said softly with an evident smile. “You were so sexy that I though I was going to finish the second you touched me.”

Magnus giggled and kissed his chest softly.

“Well, I didn’t lasted that long on my first time, so it’s actually admirable,” he answered.

“That doesn’t matter. Long or short, the important thing is that neither of us lasted. Though I have the theory I would’ve lasted longer if it wasn’t my first time or if it would be another person.”

“Don’t you dare say that,” Magnus said with a half-mocking tone. “I’m glad _I_ was your first.” He raised his head from Alec’s chest to look at him; his eyes back to normal. “And I hope your only one.”

Alec knew him well enough to see the vulnerability in the last words. He pulled his head closer by the nape of his neck and gave him a peck.

“You are,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips. “My first, my only one and my everything. Didn't you felt it?"

Magnus’ heart jumped at the sincere confession, he nodded with a smile knowing that Alec was referring to the connection between their powers. 

"I love you," Poseidon's son whispered then. Magnus closed his eyes before sighing pleasantly.

“I love you too,” he whispered back after kissing him again. “Now let’s go to sleep. Tomorrow is the ritual and we need at least some little rest.”

Alec nodded before inspecting Magnus’ whole body for any trace of wounds. When he found none, and saw his arms completely healed and painless, he let Magnus rest back on his chest and pulled him impossibly close as sleep claimed both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and bearing with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual and smut... Not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Here it is, the last chapter! *Insert dramatic music* Nah, kidding. Happy holidays to everyone; I hope you all have a great year. My holidays where good and bad since some of my personal relationships, frankly, sucked a great part of December. Family, friends, it was chaos; but anyway, I tried to find refugee in my books and pastimes. I hope you all had a awesome December.
> 
> I want to thank all of you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. It’s a pleasure for a writer to see their stories have a response, and you’re awesome readers. I hope to see y’all soon, tho my plan for this vacations have been finishing TV shows and books I have on the list, but when I feel the next inspiration to write, I will.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and to thank all of you and give you a Christmas present, I added a scene here. Yup, my plan was to only include one sex scene in the whole story, but I decided to give you a shower sex scene too. Hope you like it. Love you all.

Magnus woke up slowly at the sound of the alarm; his body catching up with his knew state of consciousness. He felt incredibly calm, there was a peace inside his soul he’d never felt before. His core of power was rumbling softly to inform him of the connection with his lover.

He couldn’t help the happy sigh that scape his lips and the lazy, pleased smile that appeared on his face. His body felt slightly sore, Alec wasn’t that rough last night, but they took it way to slow. Magnus wasn’t complaining, though, it had been way better than he had ever dreamed. His arms didn’t hurt any longer, they only tingled slightly at the fast healing process they experienced.

He opened his eyes to see Alec staring at him with adoration. Magnus was still in his arms, with his head on his chest just like the night before. He smiled at Poseidon’s son adoringly before he moved his body to take a better look at his lover.

“Good morning, darling,” he said with a raspy voice. Alec smiled back before answering.

“Good morning.” His voice was just as deliciously rough.

Suddenly Magnus remembered the words they shared last night, and Alec’s confession of Magnus being his everything. His heart jumped in his chest with delight as his smile became even wider.

“What?” Alec asked looking at his new expression.

“Nothing,” Magnus answered. “Just that you told me I was your everything and I’m very happy about that.”

Alec blushed but his smile grew too before he leaned in to give Magnus a soft kiss.

“And don’t ever forget it,” he said after parting. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too,” Magnus answered in delight. “Now we need to get up because it isn’t dawn yet, but we need to be there before it is.”

Alec groaned in annoyance tightening his hold around Magnus’s strong body.

“I don’t want to leave this bed,” he complained making his lover chuckle.

“Well, darling, me neither, but the well being of the world kind of depends on us.”

Alec nodded, still smiling before he let go of Magnus and they both stood from the bed.

Hades’ son was getting a towel and some supplies to take a shower when an idea came to his mind.

“Darling,” he called as Alec looked for some clothes too. His lover turned to him. Magnus sent him a look over his whole, and still, very naked body; that sent shivers running down Alec’s spine. “Do you mind if we have breakfast after the ritual and instead we take that time to shower?”

Alec gulped and blushed at what his boyfriend was implying. He meant what he said the night before about wanting to try everything with Magnus. So, despite his embarrassment he answered.

“I do- don’t mind. But… What do you want to do?”

Magnus smiled gently before walking towards him and kissing him softly.

“Whatever you want us to do,” he said softly after the kiss, touching Alec’s naked skin with his own. “We can touch, explore; get to know each other’s bodies. We can make love, make each other cum; or we can just shower each other with our hands.”

Alec’s heart and cock jumped at Magnus’ words. His lover was so patient with him, always giving him chances. He’s been like that even when they were just friends, and the night before he had shown Alec that he was just the same as a lover.

“Let’s get in the shower and we’ll see,” Alec whispered. Magnus nodded and pecked him again before going.

 

Alec entered the shower after Magnus; he still felt a little weird at the idea of being naked before his lover. But he said he wanted to see, so he was going for it.

Magnus was looking at him with so much love and adoration that it made Alec's heart jump and his core of power rumble pleasantly. The caramel-skinned demigod took a step to be standing right in front of his lover, before kissing him slowly and passionately.

Alec hummed as he kissed back and wrapped his strong arms around Magnus' strong waist. Magnus had a hand tangled in his hair, caressing his scalp softly while the other was wrapped around Alec's shoulders to pull him closer.

The touches on his scalp were sending shivers up his spine, as Magnus walked them towards the waterjet. The liquid was warm and made them hum when it touched their heated bodies.

They kissed each other breathless for some moments. When they parted, their eyes where dark and their lips where swollen. Magnus smiled before taking the soap in his hand.

“Let me shower you,” he said with a hoarse voice. Alec nodded before closing his eyes and letting his lover do his magic.

Magnus washed Alec with massages and soft touches. Their cocks where hardening already but it was something neither paid attention for now. Alec was humming and sighing pleased at Magnus’ hands.

When Magnus washed his hair, Alec actually moaned. His fingers were making him shiver in pleasure as his erection became bigger. After that Magnus rinsed off the soap.

"I wouldn't mind having you doing this to me all day," Alec said with a hoarse voice as his lover massaged his scalp. "But we're kind in a hurry, Mags."

Magnus smiled at the pet name and turned Alec's now rinsed body to face him.

"Then we shall get to the main event, love," he whispered before pulling him closer for a passionate kiss.

Their heated bodies touched again and as their erections rubbed, they started panting.

"What do you have in mind?" Alec breathed out after pulling away.

“I want to try something with you,” Magnus whispered as he started kissing and licking Alec’s neck.

“What?” the demigod asked in a choked voice as he pulled Magnus closer and his core of power started rumbling in response to his lover.

The caramel man pulled away to look right into his lover’s eyes. Their powers were connecting with the need for each other; their bodies were completely wet and dripping as the water ran over them; Alec’s belly was tensed with anticipation as Magnus’ heart slammed hard against his chest and their cocks touched.

“Are you familiar with the word rimming?” Magnus asked. Alec’s eyes opened wide as his cheeks blushed even more.

“I- I am. I mean, I know what it is. But I’ve never- I don’t have any experience with it,” he stammered looking away.

Magnus cupped his cheek making him look back to his face. There was adoration, love, an lust in his brown eyes, and he was smiling so gently that Alec’s heart jumped.

“You don’t have to accept, darling,” he said gently, caressing Alec’s cheek. “This is all at your pace.”

“But I want to make you feel good too,” Alec answered; he wanted to try, but even if he said no, he wanted to give something to Magnus.

“You’re already making me feel good, Alexander. Being here with you, it’s enough.”

Alec leaned in a kissed him slowly.

“I love you,” he whispered against the demigod’s lips.

“I love you too,” Magnus answered before kissing him again in a more heated way.

After they parted, Alec leaned their foreheads together while they both panted. He trusted Magnus and he was really horny right now.

“I want to try,” he finally said. “But you’ll have to hurry if we want to get to the ritual.”

Magnus smirked before taking Alec’s body and, in a swift move, turning him around so he was facing the glass door of the shower.

“Put your hands in the glass,” he said making Alec gasp. “You’ll need the support.”

When Alec complied, Magnus used his foot to separate his legs a little before he started kissing and biting his back. Magnus left a couple of marks as he descended his lover’s muscular back.

Alec began panting and moaning as he felt his lover kneeling behind him. They were painfully hard and Alec’s stomach was jumping in anticipation.

Magnus kissed one cheek as he massaged the other before pulling both ass cheeks apart.

“Tell me if you want me to stop or feel uncomfortable,” he said breathing some air in Alec’s entrance.

The action make him shiver and whine out a “yes.”

Magnus was about to lick his lover for the first time when something else came up to his mind. He smirked as he massaged Alec’s ass.

“And Alexander?” he said with a hoarse voice, making a pause so he could hear Alec’s hum. “Don’t touch yourself until I tell you to.”

Alec gasped as his eyes closed, his body trembled and a soft blue spark of power came out from his fingers. Magnus removed some of the water from his face before pulling his tongue out and licking his lover’s entrance.

The demigod moaned in surprise and pleasure. It was a weird sensation, but it wasn’t unpleasant, he could feel the wet warm organ exploring just the first inch inside.

Magnus make it escalate quickly since they didn’t have that much time, and started eating Alec out with determination.

Alec’s fingers curled over the glass and he moaned loud as Magnus moved his tongue in and out and hummed as if he was tasting the most delicious thing in the world.

His moans echoed inside the shower as his lover tasted him merciless. His hips started canting as he moved closer to Magnus’ mouth and his cock leaked. The itch to touch himself to oblivion was barely unbearable.

Suddenly Magnus moved his tongue deeper inside and changed the angle brushing something inside Alec that made him see white stars.

“ _Magnus_ ,” he moaned out loud snapping his eyes open as a wave of pleasure ran all over him with force.

His lover pulled away with a wet sound and panted as he asked: “You okay, dear?”

Alec nodded panting too. His legs felt shaky and he thought he was going to fall at any second.

“Please,” he breathed out. “I need release. Let- Please let me, Magnus.”

The caramel-skinned demigod closed his eyes and exhale shakily, he was painfully hard too, his body was trembling with want so he nodded before remembering Alec couldn’t see him.

“Yes,” he whispered, massaging Alec’s cheeks again. “Touch yourself in match with my movements, darling.”

And after that, he buried his tongue inside Alec again, licking, tasting and brushing his prostate with each thrust.

Alec groaned in delight before taking his erection in his hand and pumping in match to Magnus’ movements.

“Yes!” He moaned. “Magnus, yes. Oh! _Right th- Right there_.”

And as he moaned and gasped all over again, his orgasm built. After a couple of movements he was coming with a loud cry of his lover’s name. As he was coming a wave of his power came out uncontrolled, making them gasp.

His legs almost gave up as the water washed the cum immediately and Magnus pulled away.

Magnus stood up, with his knees a little sore; he almost came with Alec’s orgasm, but he was more that happy that his lover enjoyed it.

Alec turned around with a blissed expression before he kissed Magnus breathless and pressed him against the opposite wall.

“Now is your turn,” he said with his deep voice, before kissing Magnus again and taking his cock in his hand.

Magnus moaned and arched towards Alec.

“You… ah… You don’t have to,” he whined as they parted. But despite his words he gripped Alec’s shoulder with one hand as the other curled on the wall and his hips started thrusting towards Alec’s hand.

“I want to,” Alec breathed against his ear, kissing his very sensitive neck. The movements of his hands were sharp and hard, completely determined to take Magnus apart in a matter of seconds.

Magnus just nodded and closed his eyes with a moan as Alec turned his wrist over his cock's head. He was pressing in all the right places and Magnus's trembling body felt how quickly he was escalating.

Alec keep moving, watching Magnus closely between kisses and bites to his neck; and running his thumb over his lover’s head from time to time.

At this point Magnus was really close and his mind was overwhelmed and completely filled by Alec, he was loud and moaning over and over.

“Oh Alec! Oh yes! Don’t stop, _please, don’t stop_.”

Alec growled in delight as his power called for Magnus’s, asking him to let go, to reach his pleasure.

“Faster,” Magnus gasped tightening his hold on Alec’s shoulder and thrusting his hips harder. “ _Please, Alexander._ ”

Alec complied and saw how his lover shouted before a move later he came hard and the orange power covered Alec for a second, making him tremble.

Magnus’s body shivered as Alec rode out his orgasm. When he came from his peak he looked at his lover with delight before kissing him.

They smiled at each other before Alec washed Magnus just with much caring and between blissed kisses. After that they got out of the shower, realizing they were going to be late.

*****************************

When Magnus and Alec arrived to the clearing in the forest of the camp, where the ritual was supposed to happen, everyone was already there. Only the main demigods and Clary and Simon were supposed to be on the clearing, the rest of them were all over the woods to support the main ones with their powers.

Izzy looked at them disapprovingly and started quarreling them because they never were that late, but that was until she took a better look at them. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Is that a hickey, brother?" She asked Alec with an arched eyebrow. Alec blushed deeply before covering his neck with his hands and trying to stammer an answer.

Luckily for him, Magnus was there to save him.

"Oh, stop teasing Alexander," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Sex it's perfectly normal and I myself have some of those too." He showed his neck that was in a much worse condition than Alec's.

"Wow," Jace said looking at him. "Yours are much worse. Now we know whose the vampire in the relationship."

At that Alec blushed even more as Izzy giggled and high-fived Jace. Magnus huffed in annoyance but before he could answer, Clary spoke.

"Oh grow up," she said. "Magnus is right, that is something normal. And you have no right to say a thing Jace because we were doing the same last night."

Clary blushed a little at her own admission but the look she gave her lover, made him shut up with an "it's true." Alec gave her a thankful look before she said that they had to start the ritual already. The truth was that they were all happy for Magnus and Alec's own happiness.

They all stood in the middle of the clearing forming a circle, except for Clary and Simon. Jace, Alec and Magnus took off their shirts staying only in the white pants they were wearing. Isabelle was wearing a long, white skirt and a white strapless top that showed her whole belly.

Jace stood in the part of the circle that marked the north while facing Magnus that was standing at the south. Normally, Poseidon's son would stand between the two of them to balance the forces but since there where two of them, Isabelle and Alec stood west and east respectively, also facing each other.

Clary walked inside the circle with a palette of four pigments made of natural elements that belonged to the forest. The reason why Clary performed that part of the ritual was because she was Aphrodite's daughter and love also meant bonding. 

Each of the colors Clary carried, represented each one of them, except for the green, that represented the earth. Also, each color was for them, a representing force, a pulling force, and an opposing force. The pulling force was to ground them and the opposite force was to balance them.

Clary walked first towards Jace, they smiled at each other lovingly before she took some of the golden pigment with her finger. She drew a vertical line on his forehead to the middle of his eyebrows as she said "to represent you." Then she took the blue pigment that represented Alec and drew another straight vertical line in the center of his body, from the beginning of his chest, to bellow his navel; for that she said "to pull you." Jace was pulled by Alec because they were best friends, brothers and Zeus' demigod always felt grounded by him, it was a personal pulling.

After that, Clary took the red one that represented Magnus and drew two diagonal lines at both sides of the blue ones; from the end of his chest to the side of his hips; "to oppose you," she said. Jace was opposed by Magnus because he was the demigod of the Underworld while Jace was from the Olympus, they were balancing places that kept the earth, it was a place opposition.

Finally Clary took the green pigment and while they both closed their eyes, she drew a line from the beginning go Jace's mouth to the end of his chin, whispering 'earth'.

After that, she went to Alec, who had to leaned a little, since the redhead was so short.

"To represent you," she said drawing the blue line in his forehead, just like she did with Jace.

"To pull you," she said after drawing the red line in the middle of his chest. Magnus was their pulling force because the roof of the Underworld was the floor of the ocean, he was a place pulling.

"To oppose you," Clary said after, while drawing the two golden lines at the sides of the red one. For Alec and Izzy, Jace was their opposition because lightning could make water really dangerous, it balanced their purification and curing powers by making them something powerful and damaging; it was an element pulling. 

At the end Clary drew the earth line in the same place and whispering the same before moving to Izzy and drawing the same lines with the same order. Alec and Izzy divided the power but they were like one single force during the ritual, so for them it was the same lines with the same meanings.

Finally Clary moved to Magnus, his representing line in the forehead was the red one. His pulling force was Jace, because lightning could make fire, they were an element pulling; so the line in the middle of Magnus' chest was golden. His opposing force was Alec, it was a personal pulling, because they were so different from each other that they were balanced by each other's presence; that's how they fell in love, because sometimes, opposites attract.

After drawing the earth line on Magnus, Clary got out from the circle to stayed beside Simon. The later told them to be ready, so the four demigods closed the circle by gripping each other's forearms. They closed their eyes and called their powers, making their cores ignite in the middle of their bodies.

Blue against red-golden, against silver-golden shone with their round lights as the demigods focussed and Simon started saying the words in Greek.

_"From the Olympus to the earth, reaching to the Underworld. We reunite here to connect every corner. From the sky to the ground we call every living thing."_

As Simon said the words out loud, the rumbling of power became stronger. Simon's eyes changed to orange while Clary's change to passionate red.

_"Earth hear us, for these are all your saviors. Keep the balance in the world and connect all forces as one."_

The demigods gasped as the different colored lights came around them. Blue, golden and orange.

_"Take this souls to pull the parts together!"_

The light covered them, mingling with each other as the rumbling became higher.

_"syndéo-syodeomai!"_ (Connect).

Simon screamed and then it happened. The wave of power crashed covering all the space and running towards the forest. The demigods opened their eyes with a gasp and their heads thrown back in delight. Alec's and Izzy's eyes were completely blue, without the pupils. Jace's were silver-golden; and Magnus' had his cat pupils with a darker golden than the rest.

Suddenly they felt everything. The other demigods pushed their own powers to help the connection, they could feel each one of them. Clary, Simon, Hellen, Aline, Catarina. Everyone and everything. It was like they were the trunk of a big tree, but instead of taking things from the roots, they were pulsing power through them. They felt everything and everyone; the trees, the insects, the bug a couple of trees away, the droplets of water on the leaves. They felt the sun and the moon, the ocean and the fishes inside.

They saw the deepest abysms of it and connect with each animal inside. They felt darkness and light, the birds, the dessert and the snow. They were everywhere and nowhere. They could feel and see the people, different races and ages. They felt the children, the old people. Asians, Americans, Africans, Latin-Americans, Europeans. They could feel and see the soul inside each of them; what made them different but also connect them to everything else.

They could feel the connections with their families and with the gods with whom they shared their powers. They could feel Zeus, Poseidon and Hades' power pulsing. Could feel the souls in the Underworld, the tormented ones that didn't had a good life while living and the peaceful souls too. They felt everything and where with everyone.

It was a powerful connection as their power pulsed at each corner of the earth. The sun was rising and touching their bodies with the warm light. They could feel the love they held for each other, now that everything was out in the open, they could feel their friendship. Magnus' and Alec's love for each other, just as Clary and Jace's; or Simon and Izzy's. 

They gasped again as the remains of power pulsed through each other and they slowly came back to their senses; pulled by the people they love, so they didn't stayed lost in that amazing sense of connection and power.

When they looked down, they were smiling and panting, their eyes still colored but with their normal pupils now. The stayed connected until the last wave of energy pulsed and they stopped feeling so much. Then they let go and fell to the ground with tired expressions as their eyes went back to normal and their cores turned off.

"I'm never getting tired of this," Jace said as Clary and Simon bought them a bottle water. They all nodded in agreement.

"This year it felt different," Isabelle pointed out.

"It's because of Magnus and Alec," Simon explained, earning a confused expression from them. "When you stopped hiding your feelings, they became open to be a part of the ritual, and feeling your love for each other instead of thinking it was hate, made the ritual better."

Magnus and Alec smiled to each other before moving closer and sharing a soft peck. It was true, the ritual wasn't just of power. It was a connection between the world, between friends and feelings and family. It was meant to make the earth a more bearable place, to help it remember that we were all a part of something.

And as it was because all of that why, the better the feelings were between the demigods, the better the ritual felt. It was a ritual of feelings; a ritual of heart; and they finally reached their maximum potential with it.

They looked at each other with a smile. Definitely this have been the best year, despite everything. They were like family, and from now on, they will always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s all. Angel, thank you everyone, hope you liked it. 
> 
> Now, I’m just going to publicly announce that I love all my friends, but right now I’m loving more my best female friend from college; she went to the U.S and brought me the first book of the Cronin’s Key trilogy, as a present. I’ve been wanting to read it for a while. It’s with a gay couple composed by a vampire (Cronin) and an NYPD detective (Alec) and it’s awesome. That's all, see you next time.


End file.
